


A Lovely Christmas Miracle

by MiraculousBell3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousBell3/pseuds/MiraculousBell3
Summary: Day 4- All I Want for Christmas. Marinette's ex breaks up with her a week before Xmas so she turns to her childhood best friend for comfort. Adrien is more than happy to lend a shoulder to cry on, even though he knows she wouldn't love him the same way he loves her. Later, Marinette's surprised when she receives the ladybug miraculous, which grants her 4 wishes. Genie wish thing au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of December story prompts, this is not a one-shot. Hopefully, I'll be adding on more before Christmas. I'm expecting this to be at least 4 chapters. Thanks for reading!

"Sorry babe. I just can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with you."

Marinette blinked. Did she hear her boyfriend correctly? Or rather now, her ex-boyfriend?

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that again?" the slight quiver in her voice was noticeable for both parties.

She heard Theo sigh at the end of the phone. "I know you heard me, Marinette. I said I was breaking up with you."

After nearly a year in their relationship and it all ended a week 'till Christmas. Marinette actually thought that their relationship was going quite well. Theo was a bright and talented artist, best known for his sculptures and how lifelike they looked. The ravenette was an artist herself but mostly used her creativity for fashion and other things like that. That being said, whenever they went on dates, they rarely hung out outside. Both at the age of 21 and 23, Theo being the oldest of the pair, neither had stable enough incomes to get out much. On the rare occasion that they would watch a movie, they found it easier to rent one instead of going to the theatre. But she enjoyed all those dates and the time they spent together. So what changed?

"Umm..ok," Marinette said after a while, "Why?"

She really wanted their relationship to work. Her parents and her friends both said that she and Theo were a perfect match. And after a while, she believed it. This has been Marinette's longest relationship by far, and to be honest, she thought that Theo was the one. They never had any full blown out arguments, and they both worked well together, especially when one of them had an art block. So again, what could've changed?

"It wasn't really working anyways, Mari. You and I both knew this would come eventually."

She really hadn't.

"Not really," she voiced her opinion. "I thought our relationship was going great."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then came another long sigh.

"I know you kinda expect a lengthy explanation on why it wasn't working."

It was true. He knew her that well.

"Except, I can't give you the answer you are expecting," he paused. "All I can say is that I just...I don't know. I don't really love you anymore. The spark went out a while ago."

That wasn't true. Marinette still loved him. She still felt the spark. Except it couldn't work. He was the one that thought the spark died down.

"I guess I called you to ask if we could still be friends?" Awkward silence filled in the space, other than the tears Marinette felt rolling down her cheeks. She always hated phone call breakups, but maybe it was for the best. Her silent tears couldn't be seen through the screen.

"Y-yeah. That'll be ok," she squeaked out, managing to keep her voice level.

"Great. Uh...I'll see you around," Theo stated.

Marinette couldn't hold her cries any longer and ended the call there. She didn't have the heart to tell him goodbye.

She looked down at her cell phone and her feelings came rushing forward in the form of cries and tears. After a couple of minutes, she did the only thing she could do.

She speed dialed her best friend.

"Could you come over please?" Her voice would've been too wobbly if she spoke out anymore. Marinette knew the answer before she even heard it spoken.

"On my way."

And while she waited, she went to change into her pajamas. Her nightly plans to visit Theo was ruined anyway. Marinette felt better as she slipped on her robe, as she waited for the bell to ring. She could just really use the company right now.

The doorbell rang, and the ravenette reluctantly dragged her slippers on the apartment floor to answer.

"Hey, Mari. I got your message- woah," Adrien paused to look at her. Marinette's hair was out of her usual pigtails, but still messy like she just got out of bed. Her eyes were puffy and red, with traces of leftover tears still on her cheeks. And now, her voice was cracked and dry because of the sobs that echoed through her empty living space.

"I-" she paused as she cried some more. Luckily, Adrien understood.

"I'll get out the extra blankets and set up your favorite Christmas movie ok? I'm trusting you to get out the hot cocoas," he stepped through the front door. The two set to work and eventually found themselves sitting on the couch with the movie A Christmas Prince starting to play.

Marinette set the cocoa mugs onto her small coffee table, as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself.

Adrien was already seated as he picked up one of the mugs. He lifted up his arm as Marinette sat down and snuggled up beside him, her head resting on his chest. He rested his hand on her arm and rubbed soothing circular motions on her shoulder.

The blonde said nothing as the movie played on, which Marinette was thankful for. She didn't trust herself to speak up just yet.

Halfway through the movie, she stopped paying attention and thought about the day's event. Her online boutique has recently gotten a new sponsor. One that could attract more customers to her little store. She wanted to celebrate with Theo, except he broke up with her. And now she was trying to recover as she watched a movie with her best friend.

Marinette was so thankful to have Adrien is her life. The pair has known each other for basically their whole life. Being next door neighbors and playing together at the age of 3, they spent every free moment with each other. They walked to school every morning and took turns doing homework at the other's house until Adrien moved to a bigger one once they hit their teenage years. From there, his modeling career began as his father Gabriel Agreste started making a name for himself. Moving away didn't stop their friendship though, but things certainly changed.

Together, they have been there when the other was vulnerable and need their best friend the most. Like when Adrien's mom died. They were both sad, but Adrien was affected the most. Emilie was like a second mother to Marinette, but ever since she died, she saw Adrien and Gabriel less often. Mostly Gabriel. The last time she saw him was at Adrien's 18th birthday.

Marinette and Adrien still had sleepovers and such, except the model started getting homeschooled. Thankfully his tutors were more than happy to help her on her own assignments when she came to his house.

Marinette didn't even realize that the movie stopped until Adrien shook her gently. The credits were already rolling.

"Are you going to finish your hot chocolate, or do you want me to heat it up for you?" He spoke up.

"You can have it. I'm not in the mood," her voice sounded a little scratchy.

"If you say so. But I'm sure you're going to want some after I take a sip."

She didn't stop him. After two sips he gave her a weird look and placed down the mug on the tiny table in front of them.

"You're obviously not alright right now," he stated as he pulled her into a hug. He went from a seating position to laying down on the couch. Marinette did the same as she used his chest as a pillow. "We could stay like this if you want. I won't pry if you don't want to talk. Just know that I'm there for you if you need me alright?"

Marinette nodded as she sighed contently.

"T-Theo b-broke up with m-me," she managed to get out. She still sounded like she was on the edge of tears, which she was, but just saying those words with Adrien holding her made her feel slightly better. Slightly.

He raised his head to look up at her, and she twisted around to do the same. Except just looking at him made her want to cry more. And she did. Even though she knew Adrien wouldn't judge her, she felt embarrassed in general. She rested her head again and sobbed.

After some soothing words from Adrien, who was making calm circular motions on her back, she spoke up again.

"He told m-me that he didn't l-love me a-anymore. And I- my heart felt like it got sh-shattered into a thousand tiny p-pieces," she wheezed out.

"Good thing you have good friends to help you glue those pieces back together then," Adrien gave her a small smile.

"Like you," she returned with a tiny smile of her own before her face fell again.

Adrien wasn't going to tell Marinette that he didn't like Theo from the start, but now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"He didn't even do it in person," she sighed.

Adrien didn't answer for a second. "You didn't deserve a phone break up."

"T-that's what I keep telling m-myself." It still hurt to think that he was coward enough to not do it in person.

"Don't worry. Thankfully someone knows how you feel," Adrien stated.

Marinette rolled her eyes, "You haven't dated anyone since you were 19. Three years later and you keep saying that you're not interested in anyone."

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right person. Waiting for them to love me back before I make a move."

"Theo said he loved me," she remembered again. "Maybe I'm just not lovable enough for him. L-like I wasn't worth his time," Marinette continued.

"You're worth everyone's time and more," he said with a bit of anger in his words. How dare someone hurt this amazing girl he was holding right now? He looked at her again, and spoke softly, "You know I'll always love you, right Mari?"

"I know. I love you too."

Adrien knew that. Except he knew she wouldn't love him, the same way he loved her. As silence filled the space, Adrien knew that he was content with moments like this. If she was happy, then has was too. Their friendship means more to him than anything else in the world. And that's all that mattered.

"Hey, Adrien?" Marinette muttered a little sleepily.

"Yes, Mari?"

"Stay the night, please?"

He glanced down at her semi-sleepy form and smiled, "Of course."

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

The next morning the pair decided to eat at a local cafe. They didn't bring up the topic of Theo again. That was in the past. Instead, they spoke about average everyday things. They arrived at the cafe in no time and sat down until an unexpected person joined them.

"Hey, Adrikins. It's been forever since I last saw you!" Chloé Bourgeois stated as she sat down next to him in their tiny booth. She paused to look at Marinette, "You too Marinette, I guess."

Chloé was the daughter of the old mayor of Paris, but currently, she was working as a model for the Agreste brand. She took an immediate liking to Adrien when they were both doing a shoot together, and they stuck together since. Let's just say Chloé was more happy with their friendship than Adrien. Especially since she insists with flirting and calling Adrien pet names every time she sees him.

One day when Adrien brought Marinette along to a shoot, Chloé was there and threatened the ravenette immediately. That was until she found out they were childhood friends and not in a romantic relationship whatsoever. She was more civil after that incident, but still cold and distant.

"Nice to see you too Chloé," Marinette said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm having a party in 4 days. I'm inviting Adrien if he's free. The only reason I'm inviting you is because Adrien's allowed to bring a plus one guest. And he was going to choose to give you that extra ticket from the get-go, so why not just invite you myself?" The blonde stated.

Marinette was surprised, but accepted anyways, "Thanks Chloé. I'll think about it."

The blonde girl nodded before saying a dramatic farewell and kissing Adrien on the cheek before leaving.

"You know she actually likes you right?" Adrien smiled just as a waitress came to take their orders. Afterward, Marinette gave him her reply.

"Sure. I'll believe that when she stops flirting with you."

After brunch, the two parted ways and said they would meet up later. The ravenette decided that fresh air would do her well, so she took the time to stroll around her childhood neighborhood. She was close to her old high school when she bumped into Theo and another girl who was clinging to his arm. A girl that kissed Theo's cheek after he said something sweet (most likely a funny one-liner that he stole from a cartoon magazine. He always used it on Marinette, but she wasn't all too impressed).

"Hey Theo," Marinette greeted as her ex looked up in surprise. The other girl turned her head to look at the ravenette as well.

"Uh..hey Marinette," he paused to look at her and his new significant other. She had blonde hair tied in two long ponytails behind her back, with light blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, sweetie," she spoke up.

It took Theo a moment to respond. "Aurore this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, meet Aurore Beauréal, my girlfriend."

"It's nice meeting any friend of Theo's," Aurore stated, although her glare told her otherwise. Judging from her expression, the ravenette knew that Theo already told her about their dating history.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Theo awkwardly stated. So far, going from lovers to friends was working out great.

"Likewise. You don't usually come in this area," Marinette said. She really wanted to get out of here now. She should have ignored Theo when she still had a chance to leave unnoticed.

"We came to check out the cafe around the corner," Aurore answered for him. "It's to celebrate the sculpture he sold off last week."

Marinette frowned internally. A week ago, she and Theo were still dating. He must've moved on longer than she thought. If something like that happened to her, she would've told him. Her mind was made. She really really needed to leave. Now.

"That's nice," the designer turned to face Theo, "It's nice catching up with you, but I really need to go. I'm meeting up with Adrien to discuss details about going to this party on the weekend."

That was a lie. But Theo didn't need to know that.

The sculptor nodded as Aurore gestured for him to move along. "It's was nice seeing you again too. Tell Adrien I said hi, ok?"

She didn't give him an answer and Theo and Aurore were already moving along. Marinette sighed. Now was about a good time to go back to her apartment. She went to the edge of the crosswalk as she waited for the light to turn green. Only to notice an old man trying to make his way across the street...with a red car honking for him to get out of the way. He didn't seem to hear the car's warning as he continued. The ravenette glanced around at the other pedestrians only to notice all of them on their phones. She knew it was the 21st century, but come on people!

Making a quick decision, Marinette went on the street and tugged the old man's arm her way. They both collapsed on the safety of the sidewalk, just in time too. The car sped by on the spot that the stranger used to be. She looked up only to see people still haven't noticed what happened.

"Thank you so much, miss…" the old man trailed off. He was a Chinese man with a red and white Hawaiian shirt and long beige slacks. He had a dark grey jacket and a bright red hat keeping him from the cold.

"Marinette. I'm glad that you're alright," she introduced herself.

"Fu. A pleasure to meet you," he smiled as he reached for his cane.

Marinette beat him to it and picked it up instead, "Allow me, sir."

When Mister Fu regained his balance, he immediately started thanking his hero. "Is there any way I could make it up to you? I own a message and meditation parlor right down the street. I'm sure joining me for a cup of tea would be nice."

Reluctantly, Marinette agreed. She had nothing to do anyway.

When they got to Mister Fu's shop, the two sat down and chatted over the tea that he made. Turns out Mister Fu was visiting an old friend and was returning home when Marinette rescued him. The old man was very easy to talk to, and Marinette found herself talking to him about Theo. Fu was a therapist after all. When the ravenette expressed her feelings, the old man decided it was a good time to speak up.

"Always look up when things seem down, young one. Sometimes the person you're looking for is right in front of you the whole time."

Marinette nodded as she looked at the old Chinese clock on the wall. It was getting pretty late. "I know, but I would need a holiday miracle to get over Theo before Christmas. Nobody needs my thoughts to bring the mood down," she stood up.

Mister Fu stood as well and walked her towards the door. "It's almost Christmas anyways my dear. I'm sure the miracle you need is coming sooner than you expected."

Marinette walked out the door before turning around to bid farewell, "Thank you again, Mister Fu."

"Be sure to visit again Marinette," he smiled as he closed the door. With that said, Marinette started her journey home just as snow started to fall from the sky.

When she got to her apartment, the ravenette got to work as she took off her soggy coat and hung it on the coat rack. She paused to look at the bulge in one of her pockets. Marinette reached in and pulled out a hexagonal box with Chinese engravings on top. Did Fu give this to her? Her curiosity got the best of her as she opened it up. A shiny light appeared causing her to drop the box, as a magical little being formed.

"Hello, Marinette. I'm Tikki, your kwami! " the being spoke as the ravenette yelped in shock and backed away. What was this? The being was a bright red with a black dot of its forehead. And it was floating...and speaking. Was it a bug? A mouse? A bug-mouse?

"Leave me alone please," the designer piped out.

"It's alright to be scared, Marinette. But I promise I'm here to make all your wishes come true! I'm a wish giver," the bug-mouse explained.

This caused Marinette to calm down just a little. "A w-wish giver?"

"I grant four wishes as long as you have the miraculous," she flew over to the hexagon box from which she came from and pointed to the ladybug themed earrings inside. "As long as you wear these, I'll stay with you until you use up all your wishes."

Marinette took the earrings from the box and examined it. "Is this some sort of Christmas miracle?"

Tikki grinned. "I'm all you'll ever want for Christmas. You were chosen because the guardian thought you were worthy and heard your soul reaching out!"

"Reaching out? For what?" she questioned.

The kwami shrugged. "Beats me. I'm just here to help you achieve your goals."

This really wasn't a dream. The miraculous was technically like a genie in a lamp thing. "I get three whole wished for Christmas?"

"Four actually! Kwamis have extra abilities to grant you an extra wish! Well, as long as you feed me some chocolate chip cookies, that would very much be appreciated."

Marinette complied and went to her kitchen, where she had spare cookies from the other day.

Eventually, she sat down on a kitchen stool and decided to ask more questions. "You get to stay with me all Christmas?"

Tikki swallowed a bite before replying. "Maybe. As I said, I'm here until you use up all your wishes. Even if it takes a lifetime. However, the moment you do, the next day the miraculous would be gone, and me along with it."

Marinette nodded as she thought about what she wanted. "So...is there any limits to how much I could wish for?"

Tikki shook her head, "There's not a lot. Other than no wishing for more wishes. If something isn't allowed, I would tell you."

The designer only had one wish so far. She didn't want to spend the holidays still stuck on her breakup with Theo. But the only way she could do that is if Theo loved her again…

"Is it okay if I ask for a wish now, Tikki?"

Tikki finished her cookie and wiped her mouth. "I'm all good to go! But be warned that most wishes would take place the day after you make them. It takes a while for the magic to kick in."

Marinette nodded as she put on the ladybug earrings. She thought over her words carefully, "I wish that my ex-boyfriend Theo and I were back together again."

Nothing exciting happened from there. No magic lights or shimmers in the air like it was portrayed in the movies. Maybe it was a subtle magic sort of thing.

"Oh wait!" Tikki shouted as she flew over to sit on Marinette's shoulder. "Don't forget to say the words, spots on at the end of every wish. You have no idea how many chosens have suffered making a wish they didn't mean to make before that.'

The ravenette nodded as she tried again. "I wish that my ex-boyfriend Theo and I were back together again. Tikki spots on!"

That's when thousands of tiny pink and red magical ladybugs appeared from her earrings and flew around all over the place, phasing through the walls and out of her apartment. Not expecting that to happen, Marinette let out a terrified squeak until Tikki calmed her down saying that it was all part of the magic.

The ravenette nodded as she decided to get ready for bed. Tikki did say it takes a while for the magic to start anyway. She made a tiny bed for her kwami out of a tiny pillow, as she placed it beside her bed. Tikki thanked Marinette as she laid down. This was by far the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"Thank you Tikki. For everything," Marinette smiled contentedly as she started drifting off to sleep.

"My pleasure Marinette," Tikki replied.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day, and this Christmas miracle was going to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up and yawned as the early morning sunlight greeted her as it shined through the window. 

It was time for a new day and even though the ravenette wanted to go back to sleep again, she knew she had a lot to do. 

She turned towards her nightstand to look at the time on her phone only to notice a tiny pillow with a tiny bug mouse thing. At that realization, Marinette almost let out a terrified squeak when she remembered that the tiny bug mouse she was terrified of was actually Tikki, her kwami. 

Suddenly, yesterday’s events started coming back to Marinette. Tikki and the miraculous, bumping into Théo and his new girlfriend, wishing for Théo and herself to get back together again… 

“Tikki?” Marinette called to her kwami as the tiny goddess started waking up. She stretched for a couple of seconds before rubbing her eyes and flying over to her chosen. The young designer smiled at her kwami. The similar human traits she possessed made her even cuter than she already was. 

“Good morning Marinette!” Tikki greeted, “Ready to see if your wish came true?” 

The ravenette smiled as she entered the kitchen, Tikki following in suit. She opened up the cookie jar as Tikki gladly accepted and chewed happily. 

“So, um, how exactly does the wish thing work?” Marinette asked as she started making coffee with her Nespresso. Nothing felt any different, and so far everything was pretty much the same. The only thing that convinced her otherwise was that Tikki was right next to her. 

“I don’t exactly know myself,” the kwami admitted, “the miraculous just does its own thing, even though I grant the wishes.” 

“Oh,” Marinette sighed as her Nespresso finished making her coffee. What if her wish with Théo never came true after all? 

Seeing her chosen in distress, Tikki tried to reassure the ravenette that things were going to be alright. 

“I promise you that in all my life, the miraculous had always made a wish came true, even if some of the outcomes weren’t the best. Why don’t you try calling Théo or something? Maybe it’ll help jumpstart your wish?” Tikki suggested. 

It didn’t hurt to try right? She took a sip of coffee before reaching for her phone and dialing her ex’s number. 

“Hello?” A sleeping voice greeted her from the other side of the screen. 

Marinette gathered her courage as she replied, “Théo? It’s Marinette.” 

There was a pause before answering. “Uh ok? Why are you even calling me?” 

The ravenette bit her lip. Too late to go back now. 

“It's too early to call anyone at this hour. You know I like sleeping in. Or is it about that Christmas dinner later?” Théo spoke up again. 

Oh, thank goodness! He was only questioning her because he was sleepy! However, that didn’t explain the dinner plans. Christmas dinner? She didn’t have any Christmas dinners planned, other than the one with her parents and Adrien. Oh! She almost forgot! 

She pressed the phone away from her ear as she muted her side of the call. 

“Tikki, can you remind me that I have to call Adrien later? I need to tell him when we’re having dinner with my parents.” 

The little kwami came from behind the cookie jar and nodded her head since her mouth was full of cookie crumbs. 

Smiling Marinette got back to her call, “Sorry about that Théo. I was just checking my calendar. What Christmas dinner?” 

“Don’t tell me you forgot about our date later?” 

She almost dropped the phone from shock. “Date? As in, something only girlfriends and boyfriends do?” 

“Yeah, or did I not tell you?” He paused as he waited for her to answer. However, Marinette was too busy grinning from delight. She had a boyfriend again! And not just anyone, but Théo, her old ex! Ex-ex? Was that a word? 

“Babe, are you feeling well? You’re usually the more punctual one out of the both of us?” He stated as Marinette did a happy dance in the kitchen, not that he could see her right now. 

“No, of course, I remembered,” she grinned. She sounded too happy just from hearing about dinner, even in her own ears. “I just needed a reminder of what time it was?” 

“We’re going to this cafe a block from your place. Around eightish?” Théo asked. 

Tikki gave Marinette a thumbs up as the ravenette beamed I’m returned. Or rather was it a paws up? Tikki didn’t look like she had thumbs. 

“It’s a date! See you on Christmas!” she smiled, about to hang up only to hear her boyfriend speak again. 

“But the dates tonight? I have an art thing in London on Christmas remember?” she could hear his confusion through the phone. 

“Right! Later!” 

She hung up before he could ask any more questions about her odd behavior. 

Tikki flew up to Marinette and congratulated her. 

“Can you believe it, Tikki? I have a date again! The wish worked,” the ravenette beamed. 

The kwami giggled as she flew around her. “Of course it did! I did tell you that all your wishes would come true wouldn’t it?” 

The girl didn’t reply. Instead, she rushed to her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. After all, this was a Christmas miracle to celebrate! 

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Théo was official late. And not the typical 10 minutes “the traffic was horrible” late, but a full hour late! And an extra 17 minutes, but who’s really counting? 

Just when Marinette decided to take her leave, Théo burst through the cafe door, eyes scanning the area until he spotted her. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” he immediately apologized as he slid into their booth. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why her boyfriend didn’t make it on time, except he didn’t give her an excuse. Instead, he was just scanning the items on the menu. She let out a tiny sigh as she sank back into her seat. It was typically normal that Théo did this anyways. Usually the most he’s ever been was 45 minutes late, but an exception could be made, she supposed. 

She swore it happened every time, even though they didn’t go out much. 

Their date at the carnival last year was a disaster at first. Marinette nearly finished riding on all the rides when Théo appeared, but it carried on smoothly afterward. They decided to play at a bunch of game booths, and Théo won almost every game, even though he was awful at some, resulting in a waste of money. 

And that time where she went over to his place for dinner, she had to stay in the apartment hallway for 10 minutes before he opened the door. Turns out he just woke up from his nap at that time. 

A bunch of similar things happened on their other dates too, but Marinette never said anything in case Théo might’ve thought that she was a bad girlfriend. 

“So how long are you going to be gone for your art thing?” the ravenette asked to start their conversation. 

Théo shrugged as he flipped a page in the menu, “A week at most, I guess.” 

Marinette nodded. She had holiday plans with Adrien and Alya anyways. “Are you going to explore the city then?” She wanted to go to London for a while now, but she never had the time or cash. 

“It’ll be nice for a change,” he said as he finally decided on what he wanted to eat. The waitress took his order, and Marinette just ordered a hot chocolate since she ate earlier without him. 

Once that was done, Marinette continued on with the conversation, “A change is always nice to have, once in a while.” 

“It is,” Théo agreed before frowning briefly, “And no offense, babe, but it was getting boring just hanging out with you at my apartment all the time you know? But next week I get to feel free! Drinking with some of my artist buds, traveling, maybe getting drunk, who knows?” 

He let out a tiny chuckle as he slipped out his phone, not interested in the conversation any longer. 

Free? Marinette thought. While at times the ravenette did think that hanging out at the apartment was kinda dull, she never thought that it was any form of burden. She took out her sketchbook from her bag, as she doodled in it as she got lost in thought. After a while, she gathered her courage to speak up. 

“Hey Théo,” the ravenette swallowed, her voice sounding small. Théo looked up and gave her a questioning look. 

“Why do you keep me as your girlfriend?” she finally asked. 

Théo was silent for a moment giving it some thought. 

“Well,” he began, “For one thing you’re very nice and cute. And this relationship we have is comfortable.” 

Comfortable...comfortable, she repeated in her head. Comfortable wasn’t a word used to spend time with someone you love, or at least like-like. Comfortable didn’t necessarily mean that Théo was really in love with her. Comfortable was a word to use in a relationship when you liked a person well enough to stay in that particular relationship just because you don’t want to be single. All of a sudden Marinette felt a little sick to her stomach. 

Apparently, it just dawned to her that she was not a top priority in Théo’s life. Was she at all? It would explain all the late dates, and why he moved on to Aurore. 

Just when she was about to speak up, the waitress interrupted her. 

“Is there anything else you would like to order. The kitchen is closing up in 10 minutes,” said a familiar voice. 

Marinette turned her head to the waitress only to notice that it was Aurore. 

“Aurore?” the ravenette all but squeaked out. 

The blonde looked up from her notepad before looking over her outfit, most likely searching for a nametag. There wasn’t one. Marinette sighed. This meant that she needed to make an excuse for why she knew her. 

She squinted at her for a moment before she stepped back and had a genuine smile on her face, “Marinette?” 

All of a sudden all sorts of questions went through the poor girl’s head. What if the miraculous messed up reality and changed the people she knew in life? What if the wish made Aurore her childhood friend instead of Adrien? What if the miraculous didn’t completely change everything and forgot to wash over Aurore’s memory and she was just playing nice for now? What if-

“It’s been forever since I saw you since those design classes over the summer? I can't believe you still remember me,” her face lit up, not knowing the relief that washed over the ravenette. 

She remembered those design classes alright. It only covered the basics of design, much to her disappointment. In the end, it turned out to be a waste of cash since she practically knew everything that they talked about. Yet, she didn’t remember Aurore in particular. 

Marinette decided to go along with the conversation, “I almost didn’t recognize you! You look so different!” 

Of course, the ravenette didn’t know whether she looked different since then or not. She was just making everything up as she went along. 

“Definitely,” she grinned, “I was in a bit of a rebellious phase back then with my parents so I dyed my hair an awful color of black and purple. My hair sort of resembled a stripe pattern back then, but thankfully I have my natural blonde color again.” 

And all of a sudden Marinette remembered who she was. “Stormy?” 

She was Marinette’s partner in that class. She was quite a sight to remember alright, but she had an even better personality. 

“Don’t remind me of that old nickname,” she rolled her eyes playfully, “You look completely different too! I don’t think I would have remembered you if you didn’t have that sketchbook.” 

She pointed at one of her designs on the page. It dawned to the ravenette that she showed Stormy some of her best sketches. 

“I would recognize a Marinette original anywhere. They’re still the best designs I’ve seen to this day,” Aurore grinned. 

“That would mean that you finally got into the model industry,” Marinette smiled back. Stormy used to rant about it all the time, on how it was her dream to have her face recognized all over Paris. It turned out her dream came true. 

“I’m actually a Weather Girl now since I won the KIDZ+ contest. Ever since then, my publicity raised up. And you remember Alec Cataldi? He’s a host at that station too!” 

Alec was known as the class clown in Marinette’s opinion, but she remembered how Stormy used to harbor a tiny crush of him. 

“Did you ever ask him out yet?” she smirked as Aurore shyly tucked a stray lock behind her ear. 

“I wish,” she smirked, “but he has a girlfriend, so I’m still available in the market. What about your date?” 

Marinette almost forgot that Théo was there as she turned her attention back to him. Turns out Théo was listening to the conversation all along since he immediately jumped in to introduce himself. 

“Théo Barbot. A pleasure to meet you,” he shook her hand. 

Aurore smiled as she looked at him. “Good catch,” she mouthed to Marinette as she tilted her head towards the artist. 

“It seems surprising that a girl as pretty as you is on the market and nobody has taken an interest to you yet,” Théo all but flirted with her. 

“Flatter. Maybe they have, but I just don’t notice their affections,” she replied. 

She spent a few more minutes at their table before she was called back to work. 

“It was nice seeing you again Marinette, and nice meeting you Théo,” Aurore smiled before going away. 

“Likewise,” Marinette replied back with a final wave. 

She and Théo asked for the check before they paid and headed back to Marinette’s apartment since Théo was keen on dropping her off. 

In the past, nightly strolls with Théo were the highlight of her night. And now...she thought back to Théo’s words on how things were comfortable. And it was. They made small talk and when they finally reached her door, Théo slowly leaned in to kiss her. Except, this didn’t give Marinette the feelings of butterflies like it did before. Nor was she feeling any joy or warmth like it was described in a great novel or movie. Théo seemed to read her thoughts because he made a last minute turn to kiss her cheek. 

“I hope you have a good night, babe,” he departed, walking down the hall only for Marinette to stop him. Curiously, he turned back around to face her. 

Now or never, Marinette thought. 

“Théo, you know you don’t have to stay in a relationship just because it’s comfortable, you know,” she quoted on what he said earlier that evening. 

“I know. But you’re a great girl Marinette,” Théo answered, unsure of where this conversation was going. 

She nodded. Was she really going to go through with this? She thought back to how he and Aurore interacted tonight. Her mom used to tell her that everything happens for a reason, that the universe always found ways to correct itself in the end. Unfortunately for Marinette, it took her a while to figure out that the universe was right about her love life too. Théo and her...they just weren’t meant to be together. 

“And that’s exactly why,” she swallowed, “that I have to let you go.” 

Théo said nothing for a moment, before answering. 

“Ok.” 

He wasn’t putting up a fight or anything. Nor was he angry or asking why. He was just accepting things for the way they were. 

“If it makes you happy, then I’m glad I dated you, Marinette. I hope you find someone eventually.” 

“You too.” 

They leaned in for an awkward hug, but the ravenette found that she preferred this goodbye over their past breakup for sure. 

When they finally both let go, Marinette was the first to speak up. “You know that Aurore is still single right?” 

Théo looked at her in shock, and if she was him, she figured that she would’ve acted the exact same way. 

“I saw the way you looked at her tonight. Aurore is an amazing girl too. Just treat her with the respect she deserves alright?” Marinette meant all her words this time. It just took her a while to accept that people moved on. 

He nodded as she closed the door. 

And when she finally heard his footsteps go away, Tikki went up to give her a hug on her cheek.

Marinette let her tears fall, but the kwami didn’t mind. And this time, she didn’t need anybody to help her with her break up. 

Unfortunately, if there was anything the ravenette hated, it was being alone. 

“You’re not alone, Marinette. You have plenty of people who love you. Just think about your parents and Adrien. Would it help you if I called him over right now?” Tikki spoke up. 

She didn’t even ask how Tikki knew what she was thinking about. She was just magic. 

“Thanks for caring Tikki. But I need to figure out what I need to do by myself. Adrien doesn’t need to bear my problems with me.” 

The kwami nodded, “I’m proud of you Marinette. But remember, you also have me to cheer you up too.” 

The two of them spent the rest of the night in Marinette’s bedroom where she made tiny outfits for Tikki to try on. Turns out, the ladybug miraculous hasn’t been used in a few decades, so the kwami thought it was a nice change do something out of the earrings. 

Before Marinette fell asleep, she couldn’t help but think about the miraculous powers that Tikki granted. 

“Tikki? The universe always find a way to balance things out right?” 

The little deity looked at her and nodded. “I suppose so. But what brought this on?” 

“My mother used to tell me stories about soulmates before I went to bed. And I’m just wondering if it’s true. The idea of soulmates. You know, like knowing that someone out in the world is there waiting for me to find them?” 

“Soulmates are real, depending on the person,” the goddess answered, “If they believe, then the universe grants them a soulmate.” 

Marinette was silent for a while. “What happens if I wish for that?” 

“A soulmate? I’m sorry Marinette, but wishing to meet your soulmate directly is something the miraculous can’t do. It could nudge you in the right direction, but you’ll find your soulmate at the right time. And nothing you could do can change that,” Tikki explained. 

“Nudge huh?” she paused over that answer. The kwami could already see the gears turning in her head. 

“I think I know what my next wish is,” she smiled as Tikki nodded for her to continue. 

“Whatever makes you happy, Marinette.” 

The ravenette took a deep breath as she made her wish. 

“I wish for anyone to love me romantically. Tikki spots on!” 

And just like that the magic ladybugs and bright lights appeared again, causing Marinette to jump in her bed, before calming down again. 

That should do it, she thought as she settled down for the night ready for sleep to take over. 

“Don’t forget, Marinette. Tomorrow is the day of Chloe’s party. Adrien said that he was going to pick you up around 6 in the evening remember?” Tikki reminded her. 

Unfortunately, her words fell deaf on the girl’s ear. She was already asleep. 

Tikki smiled as she laid on the edge of Marinette’s pillow, falling in a deep slumber herself. Little did they know the consequences of the ravenette’s wish were already taking effect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t update in a while and I said I would go through with the December prompts, but look at where I’m at now. I still plan on following through with it, but it may take a while. Thanks for reading!


End file.
